


Grey Area

by ScarTerrorTheFallen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angels, Demons, F/F, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarTerrorTheFallen/pseuds/ScarTerrorTheFallen
Summary: What happens when an exiled angel get's thrown into a building war between heaven and hell? What does she got to do with it and why is she so drawn to this human? (Angel!Anna)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFn.

"You have here by been banished to live on the earth for all eternity. Neither sides are to show you kindness nor will you interfere with the humans! I sentence thee to exile!" There was a flash of light before a shadow started to drop from the sky. As it made contact with the ground the area shook and rumbled. A small crater was the only sign of impact. As the dust settled a figure could be seen. A girl with fiery red hair and massive grey wings, which extended from her back, lay unconscious. Her once white robes now dirty and tattered.

She gave a slight groan as she sat up, her wings fluttered before just drooping to the ground. She looked defeated. Staring up to the heavens she felt the need to cry. Storm clouds gathered, matching her mood.

"What have I done?"

Thunder clapped and rain poured down over her.

** _Centuries_ _ later._ **

Rain was pouring down as the redhead walked the streets of whatever country she was in now. As cars passed her they sent up waves of gutter water over her. After a particularly large pool she just stood there, one shoulder pulled up in a feeble attempt to move away. Her cloths now dripping wet as her hoody clung to her face. She sighs and continues walking after a while. Her red braids now almost black from the water as they hung over her chest.

_Bad luck_. That's what she had. _Bad fucking luck._

She cast her eyes accusingly upwards before grumbling to herself. She weaved between a few people and stopped at a traffic light, waiting to cross. She didn't even know where she was going. She never did. She's been wondering the earth so long she no longer cared about her surroundings.

The walk sign lit up and she followed the few umbrella carrying people over the busy street. She knew she would have to stop at some point to get out of the rain and maybe even eat something. The terms of her exile forbade her from interfering with human life, so she couldn't even settle down and get a job to feed herself. She also couldn't just spread her concealed wings and demand respect.

That's one of the only things that spared her from the cruelness of the more evil sorts. Her wings were massive showing her power. They were glorious to look at, demanding respect and fear. Their color giving her status away. She was an outcast, one that was not allowed to be shown kindness. This just made her all the angrier.

There was no denying what she was. An angel, an exiled one at that. The grey symbolizing that she was neither bad nor good. She just was. The ones with white wings were the good angels and the ones with black wings were of course fallen angels or damned angels as some put it. Her kind were rare, in her few centuries she's only ever seen maybe 3 other exiled angels and one dead one. She suspected demons.

She found herself walking alone again. The moon was high and the streets were bare. Everyone else being smart enough to go indoors. The rain never bothered her; it seemed to follow her mostly.

Laughter behind her caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks and turned to look at two seemingly drunk fallen men, their wings drooping as they drank from the beer bottles they were holding.

"Look at this cutie! She's so skinny and tiny!" One of them said poking her chest. She wasn't that short, but she was skinny.

"Step away you damned men," she growled and they frowned.

"Oi, who you calling damned girly?" The other spat, they spread their wings and she smirked.

"You call those wings boys?" She smirked and uncurled hers. Their eyes widened as they backed away.

"Dude, she aint worth the risk," one said and they both bolted. She grunted and folded her wings again, hiding them. She knew humans couldn't see them, but she still wanted to keep them away from other eyes.

Something on the ground caught her attention. She smiled as she picked it up. One of them dropped a money clip. Her finger glided over the notes. There was a good few hundred. She was going to eat good tonight.

She sighed and pats her belly as she practically purred. She hadn't eaten that good in decades. She only had two different sandwiches but they were more than enough. The hot chocolate was just as good. She held the warm beverage and sipped it happily. Maybe her luck wasn't so bad after all.

"Anything else miss?" The waitress asks.

"No thanks, I'm good," she smiled and the girl nodded before walking away. The place was practically empty. It was just her, the waitress, a chef and two other people. They looked like they either just came from work or were on their way to work.

She sipped her drink and just watched the steam get less and less as it cooled. Her eyes only focusing away from the steam as the bell dinged above the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw the most beautiful human she had ever seen. Her hair was platinum and her eyes ice blue, her skin white as snow. Her aura was pure and vibrant.

"Sorry I'm a bit late Rapunzel," she said to the waitress. Her voice was like music. They talked some as the blonde pulled on an apron and the brunette removed hers. The redhead downed the last of her hot chocolate as the blonde tried to discreetly nudge her head her way.

The girl walked over to her and adorned a beautiful smile.

"I will be your new waitress, is there anything I can get you miss?" The blonde asked politely her name tag saying Elsa.

"I could use another hot chocolate," the redhead smiled nervously. She quickly realized that the other waitress had left and the two other customers did as well. She gulped heavily as Elsa nodded and walked away.

She could feel her wings puff up and bristle a sure sign that she found the human attractive.

No, this was bad; she can't be attracted to a human!

_Wait._

She's not under the rules of heaven. She could do what she wanted.

She smiled up to Elsa as the girl placed her hot chocolate down in front of her.

"Say Elsa, is that a chastity ring I see?" She asked eyeing the glinting ring on her finger. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I didn't think most people would notice," Elsa said.

"Oh I know all about chastity, in fact I'm celibate," she said and Elsa's eyes widened.

"Wow that's a big undertaking for someone as young as you," Elsa remarked and the redhead chuckled.

"I'm older than you can imagine. My name's Anna," she said and held out her hand.

"Nice meeting you Anna," Elsa said and shook her hand.

"Isn't it late for you to work now?" Anna asked and Elsa shrugged.

"I'm just helping out for a friend, aren't you a bit young to be awake this late?" Elsa retorted and Anna chuckled.

"Well you see I…"

_The best lie is the truth._

"I travel the world," Anna said.

"Wow, I'd love to see the world," Elsa said smiling.

"I could tell you all about the places I've been," Anna purred her wings unfolding as she got more excited. They talked till more customers arrived and soon Anna fell asleep at her table.

Elsa let the girl sleep as she worked. The redhead was cute, she liked her. The girl quite frankly looked homeless, but that could just have been the fact that her clothes were still a little clammy and looked slightly dirty. But she knew not to judge a book by its cover and that everyone deserved a chance.

Once Elsa's shift came to an end by the time the morning officially arrived she shook the girls shoulder slightly.

"Anna time to wake up," Elsa whispered and Anna sat up yawning as she stretched. A groan left her as her wings stretched to their max length. Out the corner of her eye she saw Elsa blink and look to her side where Anna's wings had brushed up against her. The girl couldn't see them, but she apparently could feel them. Anna shrugged it off as it just being that the girl was apparently close to God.

"Well, I'll see you around?" Elsa said smiling and Anna just nodded. She watched the girl leave before deciding she stayed in one place long enough. After gathering herself and paying for her food and drinks she walked out. It was still cloudy, but the rain had stopped. Her feathers ruffled in the wind, making her miss flying.

Anna walked around aimlessly the rest of the day, taking her time in looking at her surroundings. She's been here before that much she knew, but it's been a few decades.

Her feet shuffled on the ground and next thing she knows her face meets the pavement. With a growl she moved to sit as she pulled her leg to her. She angrily tied her shoelaces, cursing under her breath. After finishing, her eyes caught something in the ally. Curiosity over took her as she stepped closer.

There at the back were two angels with pure white wings standing over the body of another. There were blood on its wings and feathers were strewn around. From the looks of their halos Anna knew these were not ordinary angels. They were cops as the humans would say.

"This is the fourth one this month, what is going on?" The one standing said. The other that was crouching just huffed.

"Will you at least agree that someone or something is killing guardians?" The standing one said again as her arms wrapped around her waist. The man crouching sighed and stood.

"Yes, I will agree now that there is a connection," he said as he scratched his head. Anna made herself scarce in fear of them trying to question her. She walked away hurriedly, sticking her hands in her jacket.

Who could possibly be bold or stupid enough to kill guardian angels? They were tough and highly trained. It wasn't just any angel that could be a guardian. It must be some demon trying to prove his worth…or stupidity.

Anna came to a stop in front of a building. Her eyes castes up to the tall structures of a church. The arches and statues placed it in the early 18th century. These were her favorite so far, the design beautiful yet strong looking. She watched as birds flew overhead as the clouds seemed to part and bathe the holy place in a warm golden glow.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were following me," a soft voice said with a twinkle of amusement.

Anna blinked and looked back down to see Elsa walk out the massive doors. She smiled and tried taking a step closer but shivered and placed her foot back down. Her feathers were now ruffled and standing on end.

_Right._

"I was just walking around. I think the Gothic style of the church is very beautiful," she smiled looking up to the stained glass windows.

Elsa walked to stand next to her and looked up to the building herself.

"I agree, something about it just seems different from the smaller churches you find in the suburb areas," Elsa smiled then turned to look at Anna, "would you like to come see the inside?" She asked politely making Anna gulp.

"I would love too, but I'm afraid I might track mud," Anna said smiling nervously then cleared her throat, "what were you doing here anyway? Praying?" Anna asked and Elsa hummed.

"Yes and I came to say hello to my father," she said and Anna cocked her head to the side.

"You pray and then just say hi to your Father?" She asked and Elsa giggled, bringing up her hand to cover her mouth.

"No silly, my actual father the man that sired me, he's a pastor," Elsa explained and Anna nodded.

"Ah, I see now, sorry, I was raised very strictly. I keep forgetting that you get a human father," Anna said not paying real mind to what she was saying. Elsa found this odd, but didn't question it.

"If you'll excuse me my lunch hour at school is just about up, I don't want to be late," Elsa said and started walking away. Anna jumped and quickly fell into step with her.

"Let me walk you there, don't want anything bad to happen to you," Anna said smiling and Elsa gave her an amused smile.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked and Anna shrugged.

"I'm a bit old to go to school," she murmured, "how old are you by the way?" She quickly asked.

"I'll be turning 18 next month," Elsa said proudly and Anna nodded.

"Congrats," she smiled then eyed the two angels she had seen earlier as they walked on the opposite side walk before crossing to go to the church. She could feel herself relax as they seemed to not see her. She didn't want trouble.

She blinked as she felt a drop of water fall onto her nose. Looking back she saw the clouds close over the church as rain started to poor down again. Her attention turned to Elsa as she heard the girl sigh.

"Do you think it's true when people say that when it rains lightly it's because the angels are crying?" Elsa asked and Anna bit her lip.

"I think there is truth in it," she said and it was somewhat true. If enough angels where sad at a time it did rain lightly. Anna guessed it was due to the fact that a guardian angel was murdered. She had also noticed that whenever she was sad enough to cry it seemed to rain.

"Well this is me, I will be seeing you around I guess?" Elsa asked as she turned to the redhead. Anna smiled and nodded.

"I'll be here and there and everywhere. I can't stay still," Anna chuckled then waved as she watched Elsa enter the school grounds with a few other students. She heard the bell ring before deciding to go and stretch her wings somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna found a forest not too far out of town. The trees where high and would provide excellent coverage if she wanted to fly. The sun was setting and the moon was rising, but she eventually found a clearing. With a loud groan she stretched her wings as wide as she could. She heard a few pops here and there before jumping up and making them flap. The grass under her shoes flattened before springing back up at the force of the wind her wings had scooped.

The biggest smile ever spread across her face as she twirled and did a few loops. She didn't stay too long in the air, her wings growing tired. She was out of shape due to not having the time to practice. She landed and lay down on the still wet grass. The rain stopped and started on and off all day.

Her eyes searched the dark clouds above her. How she wished she could fly through them again. That's the only thing she missed about living in heaven. The rest were just politics and constant stress about keeping on your toes, fighting against fallen angels and demons, upholding the word of God.

She would admit there where things in the bible that she did not like. Things that did not make sense to her. Rules that were absurd. She should have kept her mouth shut.

There was a loud thunder clap as the sky lit up before heavy rain poured down on her. She closed her eyes and sighed before standing. Time for her to look for a place to stay for the night, she still had a good amount of money left.

Anna walked the streets of the little town, she found herself in a suburban area. The rain had only intensified and she was starting to feel cold. The houses she passed all looked so warm and inviting, lights were on and people were having fun it seemed.

She wrapped her arms around her and did the same with her wings. It provided some warmth, but her wings were soaked to the bone. They were heavy and soggy. Her teeth started chattering as she sat down on a bench reserved for waiting on a bus. It was too cold to walk anymore. She closed her eyes and pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her wings around them as well to keep her in a little ball.

"Anna?" Came a soft voice in front of her. She opened her eyes, looking into icy blue ones.

"Elsa?" She sighed before a gust of wind blew between them making her shiver more as her feathers ruffled.

"Oh sweetie let's get you out of this weather," she said softly and Anna felt something warm being wrapped around her. She removed her wings and looked down at the scarf around her neck. It was warm and comfortable, but most importantly it was dry.

She felt Elsa wrap an arm around her shoulder and walk her towards one of the houses. Her teeth were still chattering as they entered. The house was warm and calming, effectively making her relax.

She walked with the blonde up some stairs and into a bathroom before Elsa disappeared back outside. Anna just looked around absently nuzzling into the scarf. Its warmth and comfort, coupled with Elsa's scent made her purr.

Elsa entered the bathroom again and started pouring a bath. Anna just watched as the girl went about placing towels and other bathing necessities. Angels were always naturally clean, not needing to bathe, so this was all foreign to her.

"Come on Anna the bath is ready just undress and get in so I can put your cloths through the dryer real quick," Elsa said and Anna started to blush. Be naked in front of someone? Even if this were a human it was still not something that was allowed.

"Shy I see, fine I will leave and you can just place them outside the door after taking them off," Elsa smiled and exited the room, closing the door on her way out. Leaving Anna at a bit of a loss.

It took her a few minutes to pull the soaked cloths off her body making slurping sounds and a splat as they hit the floor. With red cheeks Anna wrapped a towel around herself before sticking an arm out the door to hand Elsa the cloths. After handing them to her she dropped the towel and climbed into the warm water.

She let out a low moan at the warmth as it seeped into her, fighting off the bite of the cold. She watched the steam rise for a while before sitting up straight to look at herself. Perfection. Angels were perfect. Even the fallen ones still held perfection. Even her freckles were perfect. She hated it. She was far from perfect. She lifted her arm. There on the white of her skin were four distinct freckles, forming an invisible cross.

She clenched her fist and grits her teeth. Her forehead creased as a horrible scar formed. A burning sensation following as the invisible scar now showed. It looked horrible, all burnt and an angry red. A mark to show that she had been punished. She gasped and panted as she relaxed, the mark fading back into her skin.

There was a knock on the door followed by Elsa's soft voice.

"Your clothes are dry. I'm going to put them on the counter okay?" She said before the door opened slightly, just enough for her to stick her arm through with cloths and place them on the counter beside the door.

Anna wasn't sure how long she was in the bath but the water was cold now. She sighed and got out and proceeded to dry herself and get dressed. She dried her wings as best she could before opening the door.

"How are you feeling Anna?" Elsa asked with a kind smile. Anna clutched the scarf as she smiled back.

"Better thank you," she said and Elsa nodded.

"Why were you out there anyway?" The blond frowned slightly.

"Well, because I travel, I don't have a home to go to and as you can see I have no bags with me," Anna trailed off not sure what she should tell this human. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You got robbed, didn't you?" She asked and Anna just bit her lip. She let out a small eep as she felt the girl pull her into a hug.

"I am so sorry Anna," Elsa said and Anna blushed slightly before hugging back.

"It's fine, not the first time," she chuckled as they pulled apart. She was starting to lie more; she didn't like that one bit.

"I'm sure my parents won't mind you staying a night or two," Elsa said with a smile and just then the door opened down stairs.

"Elsa, honey you home?" Came a woman's voice from downstairs. Elsa smiled and took the girls hand leading her down.

"Mother, father I'd like you to meet Anna," she started and Anna gulped as she bowed slightly.

"Lovely meeting you ma'am, father," Anna said shakily. Her wings were standing on end slightly.

"Ah, a teenager with manners!" The priest said smiling wide. His wife chuckled softly.

"Nice meeting you too Anna, are you a friend of Elsa's from school?" The woman asked and Anna started to panic.

_The best lie is the truth._

"I'm actually older than I look. I travel the world. Sent to do so by God," Anna said and all three pairs of blues widened.

"And tell us Anna, why did God send you to do so?" The pastor asked and Anna swallowed thickly.

_The best lie is the truth._

"It's my punishment. I was told that no one was to show me kindness and I were not allowed to settle down," Anna explained leaving a few things out and twisting the words a little, "I must be doing something right if I'm being shown kindness now after so many years," she added smiling.

"Honesty is the best policy, I like that," the pastor said.

"Punished for what dear?" The woman asked and Anna hesitated.

"I believe that if we were supposed to know she would tell us herself, without questioning. The fact that she is following Gods orders to pay for what she did is all that we need to know that she is reformed," Elsa said stopping the questions.

"Well I will heat up dinner and we can all eat!" The woman said and made her way to the kitchen.

"Father, Anna got robbed today, do you mind if she stay's here till she's back on her feet?" Elsa asked and her father pursed his lips.

"If it will help, father, I don't tend to stand still so when everyone leaves the house I will do what I do best and wander around," Anna tried. She was tired of walking, tired of getting minimal sleep and being exposed to the elements.

"Don't worry Anna dear you can stay as long as you need," he said smiling and just then the older woman called everyone to dinner. Anna smiled and joined the three humans at a table. She closed her eyes along with them and bit her lip as the man prayed. Her feathers ruffled and her wings vibrated. She only relaxed when he finished.

They ate and talked while Anna listened and nibbled on the food. She could last months between meals like she could last weeks between sleep. She found their conversation intriguing. She was happy they didn't try to involve her or ask her more questions.

After the dinner, Elsa showed Anna to the guest bedroom.

"If you're cold I can always bring more blankets," Elsa said as she sat down on the bed. Anna smiled and sat down beside her.

"You've been so good to me," Anna whispered as her wings relaxed, the one closest to Elsa extended to almost wrap around her. She saw Elsa blink and look to the side frowning slightly. Her hand reached back and slightly stroked over Anna's feathers. Anna watched her purse her lip and shake her head.

"Do you think angels are among us?" Anna asked stopping herself in time from saying humans.

"Yes I do, the idea or notion of angels are amazing and if it turned out they are among us and not just in heaven, I would love to meet one," Elsa smiled and stroked her own arm as she bit her lip.

"How do you imagine angels to look like?" Anna asked as her feathers puffed up.

"I imagine them looking like any other human, their wings majestically white with golden glowing halos," Elsa's eyes lit up and Anna blushed slightly. She never had a halo, never completed her training to receive one. She doubted she'd have kept it after being exiled anyway. Her wings were no longer white either.

"Why do you ask?" Elsa smiled kindly to her.

"Just felt the need," Anna smiled back as she retracted her wings. She watched Elsa bite her lip as she stroked a hand over her braid.

"Do you think that someday I will be allowed to know why you're being punished?" Elsa asked, her eyes searching the teal ones in front of her.

"I honestly don't know," Anna said shaking her head slightly, "I want to tell you, I really do, but I don't want to be punished even more," she added. She feared she would be out right killed if she were to tell a human about angels and reveal herself to anyone.

"You're really close to God aren't you?" She asked smiling gently.

"I used to be, but I angered Him and I don't think He will ever forgive me," Anna whispered as she looked down. Elsa didn't press further she just rested a hand on Anna's back. The redhead's wings jerked as the cold hand rested on her scapulars. She saw the girl blink and shrug it off.

"Well I should say goodnight, I have school in the morning," Elsa said as she yawned and stretched, standing as she did so.

"Goodnight Elsa, thank you for everything," Anna said, a grateful smile forming on her lips. Elsa smiled back and nodded before leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Anna sighed and lay down on the soft bed. She purred at how comfortable it was, maybe she would get actual sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_There was giggling ringing all over the polished marble stairs as a very young redhead ran around trying to avoid a larger man. She hid behind a pillar, panting for breath slightly as she tucked her wings close to her body to try and hide better. Her bright curious eyes peeked from the pillar to try and see where the man had gone. After not finding him she slowly moved from her hiding spot a frown forming on her face as she looked around._

_"M-Michael?" she called softly as she gripped her white robes over her chest. She swallowed thickly looking past the marble steps and out over the fluffy clouds._

_Her eyes widened as a shadow fell over her. She turned around in time to see the man spread his wings making her gasp. Strong arms wrapped around her as she squealed and laughed. She felt air wrap around them as he took to the skies and twirled before landing again and chuckling._

_She panted and felt her wings droop as she lay in his arms._

_"You're so mean!" She smiled and playfully thumped his chest. He smiled and let her stand. She reached just above his hip. The man had long blonde hair that was tied back. His robes were a mix of white and blue with gold fastenings._

_"I'm just preparing you Anna you know that," he smiled and pat her head. She pouted angrily up to him._

_"By nearly scaring me half to death!" She whined._

_"Oh Anna it will take more than that to kill you," he chuckled as he rested his hands on his hips. Anna growled and pounced one of his arms. He smirked amusedly as he held up his arm with her dangling there. Here wings flapped lazily as she kicked her feet._

_"Fight me!" She spat and he just shook his head._

_"So feisty," he smiled._

Anna awoke feeling sad and confused. She had almost forgotten that memory. She didn't even know angels could dream. Then again the only times she actually slept were when she was near passing out. Her mind too tired to even think much less dream.

Just as she sat up the door opened slowly, before opening more revealing a smiling Elsa.

"How did you sleep?" She asked and Anna looked down.

"I had a dream about a long forgotten memory," she said softly and felt the girl move towards her.

"Was it a sad dream?" She asked softly. Anna smiled and looked to her.

"No it was very happy," she could feel tears sting her eyes as she beamed up to the blonde. Elsa didn't really understand, but thought it was only because the girl had been suffering so long that her tears were of joy to have something happy. The blonde gave the redhead a hug.

"Breakfast is ready down stairs," Elsa whispered before pulling away. Anna nodded and they both made their way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning girls!" Elsa's mother greeted and both said good morning back.

"Elsa dear don't you have some cloths you could lend the girl? She can't walk around with the same cloths every day," the woman said as she placed plates down for both girls.

"I might have some things," Elsa said as she looked a bit in thought.

"It really is no need to worry about me anymore than you already have," Anna tried.

"Nonsense Anna, we would love to help," the woman said and the redhead sighed in defeat. After they ate and everyone left to go do what they did during the day Anna was left wondering the town again.

She felt well rested and fed, she could feel her energy come back and a smile fix on her lips. She felt happy, even the day seemed brighter as the sun broke through the clouds and birds were chirping. It all crashed to a stop as she heard a scuffle behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" A woman's voice scolded in confusion just before a blur passed by Anna. She stuck out her foot, making the shadow trip. The woman rushed over and grabbed her purse back before giving the man on the ground a kick to the side and walked away huffing.

Anna blinked as she noticed that chiseled face and scruffy wings.

"Eugene?" She asked and the man looked up to her. His eyes lit up as he jumped up.

"Red! My favorite angel! How ya been?" He smiled looking excited. She sighed and revealed her wings to him. His eyes flicked to her wings and his open mouthed smile dropped at the corners.

"Oh red, what happened?" He asked and she just shook her head.

"Nothing you need to know about. Still stealing I see," she smirked to him and he shrugged.

"Guys gotta make a living, besides that's why I got banished in the first place," he grinned and Anna eyed his black feathers giving a hum.

"I was there remember?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea and I never got to thank you for trying to defend me, wait, that's not why they exiled you is it?" He looked worried and she shook her head.

"No, not for something that petty," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Yea thought as much, you must have fucked up if they exiled _you_ of all angels," he looked genuinely sorry. Anna shrugged.

"It's whatever, nothing we can do about it now. Say, have you heard anything about this whole guardian angel murders?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"You know, not really, which is weird because you'd think some demon would boast about it, I could try and find out," he suggested and Anna eyed him.

"At what cost?" She asked and he smirked.

"What ya got?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not paying you Eugene, I'd rather find out myself," Anna said and he pouted. They had started walking by now. The winds ruffling their feathers as their strides were leisurely.

"At least I tried, how about this! I'll find out for you and in return if I'm ever in a pinch you come bail me out eh?" He suggested and she sighed.

"Fine, but only if you can't get out of it," Anna warned and he smiled nodding. They stopped in front the school Elsa attended just as the bell rang.

They turned to look at the opening gates as kids practically stormed out. They did look rather odd standing in the middle of what were seemingly endless streams of teenagers walking the other way. An unspoken aura around them that caused the kids to avoid them.

As the last of the kids left, Anna saw the familiar platinum blonde of Elsa's hair approaching them; the waitress from the other day short on her heals.

"Damn she's hot," Eugene whispered as he leaned closer to Anna. She smacked him with her wing and glared at him.

"That's my friend!" She hissed at him and he stumbled from the impact.

"I was talking about the brunette," he grumbled and Anna relaxed, "sheesh someone's possessive," he whispered and she glared at him again.

"Anna hey what are you doing here? And who is…your friend?" Elsa asked eyeing the scruffy man up and down.

"Were not friends," Anna said and he gave her a pout.

"Aw red I thought we were best buds," he said in mock hurt making Anna roll her eyes.

"Elsa this is Eugene, Eugene this is Elsa and…Rapunzel was it?" Anna said looking to the brunette.

"Yep that's me, wow you have a really good memory!" She smiled and gripped her back pack straps.

"I thought you said you weren't friends," Elsa said slowly, distrust in her eyes as she looked the man up and down.

"It's complicated actually," Anna said gritting her teeth.

"Oh red and I come from the same place. I left way before she did," Eugene said smiling. The two humans frowned slightly. Anna slapped him with her wing again; this time over the head making it seem like a gust of wind ruffled it.

One thing she hated most was that the fallen angels had no obligation to keep angels a secret. They only did so for fear of being caught by police angels. Angels couldn't die no, but they could cease to exist.

"How do you know one another?" He said quickly, remembering that humans asked a lot of questions.

"Oh Anna came into the diner that Elsa and I work in sometimes and I guess Elsa befriended her," Rapunzel said smiling wide.

"It was systematic, but we kept running into one another so I guess this was intended," Elsa smiled and Anna chuckled.

"Yes, it seems this was intended," Anna repeated and Eugene cocked his head.

"I thought others in your situation were not to be shown kindness nor meddle with…others," he said slowly trying to word it better.

"Yet here you are," Anna said turning to face him and he did the same.

"Yea, but come on is it that surprising that I or anyone like me would follow that rule? Come on red," he gave her a cocky smile.

"I guess it wouldn't surprise me, but seeing as you are the first of your kind to be kind to me for lack of a better word, is it surprising that I find it surprising?"

"I'm just surprised to hear you're surprised by me being surprised by being surprised," Eugene frowned and scratched his fuzz covered chin, "does that make sense?" He asked and Anna saw that they were all confused.

"Who wants to go get ice cream?" Anna smiled clapping her hands. Eugene grinned and jumped on his toes sticking his hand in the air like a five year old.

"Me, me, me!" He chanted a glint in his eyes, before it died down and he turned suspicious, "wait, do I have to pay for it?" He asked. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I will pay for it, I came into some money a few days ago," Anna said shrugging.

"Did you steal it?" Eugene asked almost grinning.

"No! I would never steal! Two..." Anna glanced at the girls quickly, their eyes wide. She gulped and held up a finger to them before dragging the guy away so they could talk.

"Two Fallen guys tried to intimidate me and when they saw the size of my wings they ran and dropped some money, finders keepers I didn't break any rules," Anna said gritting her teeth. Eugene gave a laugh as he held his tummy.

"Oh you're totally grey area-ing this!" He smiled, his eyes twinkling. Anna puffed her wings and pouted as she folded her arms over her chest. The man's eyes flicked to the size of her folded wings and gulped.

"Please don't hurt me," he whispered and she sighed dragging him back to the girls. They eyed the two angels, slightly hesitant.

"Relax we were just picking at each other, it's what we do," Eugene said waving it off.

"I thought you said you weren't friends," Elsa said slowly.

"It's complicated, one of those, 'I hate you but let's hang', kinda situations," he said and smiled.

"True, so ice cream?" Anna asked again and the girls nodded after giving each other a look. All four fell into step, with Elsa and Anna walking in front and Eugene walking with Rapunzel behind them on the side walk. Cars passed them as they walking into town to the ice cream parlor.

"Anna you aren't doing anything…illegal are you?" Elsa whispered to the redhead as the other two were giggling behind them.

"Oh gosh no, I would rather die than do anything that is bad. I got the money from bad people that dropped it after they tried to hurt me. I saw it as a sign that I should have it. It was right at the time I needed it most, you understand," Anna tried and Elsa pursed her lips. Anna desperately wanted this human to be reassured. She wrapped her wing around the blonde, feeling extra concerned with what the girl thought of her. She saw Eugene eye her out stretched wing as the other one stayed folded.

Anna tried not to think about what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the parlor and Anna held the door open for them. The girls smiled to her and Eugene wiggled his eyebrows at her making her smack his head again with her wing.

"What ya girls having?" He asked rubbing his hands together as they looked over the flavors.

"Strawberry!" Rapunzel chirped.

"Mint choc chip," Elsa said with a bit more composure.

"I never had ice cream actually," Anna said and everyone turned to look at her. She felt her cheeks heat up.

"Then the first one you should try is the Neapolitan, it's got vanilla, strawberry and chocolate!" Rapunzel smiled looking excited. Anna nodded and they all got their flavors with Eugene taking the same as Anna. They sat down at a table as they ate. They watched as Anna took her first taste of each flavor.

"Wow, these are really good," Anna said smiling as she ate happily.

"Okay but which one do you like best?" Eugene asked and Anna took a moment to think about it.

"Chocolate," she said and everyone chuckled.

"There's the bitch that took our cash," a male voice growled making everyone at the table look around. There stood the two guys Anna had met a couple days ago with a very large man behind them. He was really big and his horns were large and curled like a rams.

"This puny girl?" He huffed, a low rumble in his voice.

Anna stood and opened her wings to block the group from their eyes. She heard Eugene stand too, not sure if he was trying to protect or see if he had to flee.

"I will ask you kindly to leave," Anna said in the calmest voice she had. Her training kicking in.

"You think you scare me? Ha ha ha!" The demon laughed before pushing past the two fallen guys.

"I am warning you out of kindness. Step away before I am forced to get physical," Anna warned again.

The girls were looking between Anna and this huge scary looking man, shaking slightly. Eugene was standing close to them a hand on each shoulder. His muscles were tense, ready to pull the girls away if need be.

"You know who she is right?" He piped up and the demon's eyes flicked to Eugene.

"I don't care who she is," he growled taking a step forward. Anna's wings twitched.

"Ever heard of Anna? As in Archangel?" Eugene tried again a slight quiver in his voice.

"This puny little girl is her?" The demon asked, his face showing disbelieve, but his eyes showing slight fear.

"That's right, I am her. So I am warning you, back off," Anna said again, adrenaline already coursing through her. The demon gave a glance to the two fallen.

"You two knew?" He growled and they shook their heads. He gripped the scruffs of their collars.

"You did and were trying to get me to fight her, you will pay," he growled and dragged them out as they frantically flapped their wings and started begging. Both angels relaxed and sat back down. The fear Anna saw in the girls eyes made her swallow thickly.

"You girls never heard of Anna Archangel? Around certain circles she is highly feared. Can knock a guy out twice her size! Martial arts and sword fighting are her specialties," Eugene said as he grinned trying to cover for the only angel that ever gave him a chance. He knew she could never spin a story nor lie to get her out a situation. He saw how she acted around the blonde girl. She cared for her, if she knew it or not.

"Don't worry girls with her around bad guys will never target you, she's like a superhero!" He said and continued eating his ice cream.

"Yea, I will only defend and um, everything I do is for the good," Anna chuckled nervously. She saw the girls relax a little, but the look in Elsa's eyes was enough to send a pain through her chest. She'd seen that look before, once, a long time ago. They finished their ice cream and walked Rapunzel to her home before Eugene said he needed to go too. The walk to Elsa's home was silent and tense.

"I will say goodbye to your parents tonight and leave. I don't want to have you be scared of me," Anna whispered, her hands in her jacket pockets. Her wings were dragging on the ground.

"Anna…I don't know you well enough to tell you to stay, but I can see when someone desperately needs help," Elsa said as they stopped in front the house. The blonde could see the pain and loneliness in those teal eyes. She reached out to touch the girl's cheek. Anna leaned into her touch.

"Who hurt you?" She asked and Anna swallowed thickly. She wanted to tell this girl everything. She really did, but she couldn't.

"Elsa, I wish I could, but I do not want to get into more trouble as is," Anna said softly, "So far my name and reputation has kept me from any real danger, but there will be a time when I have met my match or there are too many of them for me to handle," she continued and placed her hand on Elsa's, turning to nuzzle into the cold skin.

"But I promise you, I am not a bad person," Anna whispered and sighed. Her eyes were closed and Elsa could feel the wetness of tears at the corner of the girl's eyes. Elsa's heart softened and she pulled the girl into a hug.

"Sshh, it's ok sweetie, it's ok," she whispered as she stroked the red hair. Strong arms wrapped around her as Anna started to cry into her chest.

"I'm not bad," she kept repeating through her sobs. They stood like that for a few minutes before rain started to fall. It started out light but quickly grew.

"Anna, sweetie, let's go inside," Elsa whispered and steered the crying girl to the door.

"Elsa honey, what happened?" Elsa's mother asked concerned when she saw the crying girl.

"She just got spooked today and I think everything just caught up to her," Elsa explained as she stroked the girl's hair. Anna sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually more in control of my emotions," she sniffed and both humans just shushed her and hugged her.

"What's going on here?" All three girls pulled apart to look at the pastor.

"Little Anna was a bit emotional," Elsa's mother explained and Anna could see the apology in his eyes. Elsa took her up to her room. Anna looked around while Elsa rummaged through her cloths to give to Anna.

The redhead just sat there watching the blonde look around. Her eyes roamed over the humans features. She was beautiful, slim hourglass figure, broad hips coupled with a nice rear, her chest was rather modest. She looked like an angel, even her aura was pure.

Anna's seen a lot of teenagers and not many were this pure. Not even ones that wore chastity rings.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Anna asked out of the blue making Elsa jump and look to her.

"No, why?" Elsa asked and Anna shrugged.

"Ever had one?" She asked and Elsa shook her head.

"Kissed someone?" Again another no.

The idea of Elsa being this pure was stirring something inside Anna and she knew it wasn't a good thing. She'd felt this feeling once before and she paid dearly for it, but something inside her didn't seem to care as much anymore. The tug to do good wasn't as strong. She knew this feeling very well. Every time she got desperate for food the need to steal got stronger, but always managed to suppress it. Once soup kitchens started opening up where she could get free meals she didn't feel the need to steal anymore.

Anna could feel her feathers puff up the more she thought about having all of Elsa's purity for herself.

What was she thinking?! Elsa was human and not to mention a girl!

Oh, but that just made her want it more. Anna saw in the corner of her eye one of her feathers turn black. She plucked it quickly and hissed.

No, she won't give in. It must have been the influence of that demon earlier. She recognized that type. Influential demon, they made fallen angels do as they said and could taint pure angels.

If it weren't for her training she would have had a harder time in controlling herself.

"What's that?" Elsa asked and Anna blinked. She looked down to her hands and saw the black feather in her hand.

"It's a feather," Anna simply stated. It wasn't one of her bigger feathers, so it was about the size of a raven's feather.

"It's beautiful," Elsa said smiling and Anna blushed slightly. She held it out to Elsa and the blonde took it. She studied it carefully. Elsa thought it felt familiar, but shrugged it off as just her imagination.

"Keep it," Anna said smiling and Elsa placed it in a pencil holder on her desk.

"Thank you Anna," she said then gave the girl a few pieces of clothing. There were two jeans' and three shirts along with a jacket.

"We should get you some underwear," Elsa said and Anna blushed slightly.

"Thank you," the redhead said and Elsa smiled. "I'll wear them tomorrow," she added and stood. She underestimated how close the other girl was standing and nearly collided with her. She gasped and stumbled, instinctively grabbing the other person to steady them.

Now Anna stood with her arm and a wing wrapped around Elsa's waist. Elsa was gripping Anna's jacket as she was leaned back slightly. Their eyes were wide and their breaths slightly labored.

They quickly moved away, both blushing.

"Um, I'm just going to go put these in my room and then wash up, your mother should be ready with food," Anna stammered as she moved out the room and to hers.

After placing the cloths down and washing up she met with the other humans at the table. They prayed then ate. Anna was still just listening to them talk while she picked at her food. She wasn't feeling hungry anymore nor tired.

Anna waited after dinner for everyone to fall asleep before she slipped out of her window. She would be back before sunrise, but she just needed to get out. It was true she couldn't stay in one place too long.

The wind and slight rain didn't bother her as much. She had a purpose. She was going to confront the demon from the parlor and make sure he never bothers them again. Anna knew she shouldn't go after the demon, but she needed to get this festering darkness out of her and if that means she had to slay a demon, so be it. She'd rather do something good with the bad.

Anna didn't know where to look first, but maybe she could get lucky. She could use this time to see where all the fallen and demons hanged out in this town. She couldn't imagine there being too many of the unclean here, but one never knew for sure.

How long she'd been walking around, she wasn't sure, but she figured she needed to start heading back. A scuffle drew her attention and she followed. She couldn't see what was happening; the clouds blocking the moon and the rain coming down made it hard to see into the ally. The scuffle stopped as she accidentally kicked something. The sound making a shadowy figure bolt away.

All she saw were white wings and panic set in. She rushed over and saw a guardian angel laying on the floor chocking on blood. She pressed her hands to the angel's throat to stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to help you okay? Just hang in there!" She said frantically. This wasn't part of her training. Her training was just defense and attack, healing was not part of it. She saw the fear in his eyes, the desperation.

"Who did this to you?" She asked wanting information. The angel couldn't speak; blood was all that came out his mouth. Anna felt tears stream down her face. She couldn't do anything. He gripped her jacket as he tried to cling to her for life. She saw it drain from his eyes as his tugging and gripping slacked.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she chocked as he went limp. Her hands pulled away shakily, covered in blood. She'd seen demons die, but she'd never seen an angel die. Not like this. She rubbed her tears away with the back of her hand, trying not to cover herself in blood.

"May you find peace in God's light," she whispered shakily. She knew it would be useless to say that to an angel, but felt like it was right. When an angel died they became a star in the night sky.

It took Anna a few minutes to realize that she needed to get out of there before the police showed up. She crossed his arms over his chest and then folded his wings over him before briskly making her way back home. Her feathers were standing on end.

Once back inside her room she cursed seeing herself covered in blood. She opened her door and looked up and down the hall to see if everyone was still asleep before moving into the bathroom and stripping. Angel blood was not going to clean itself.

She switched on the basin and scrubbed her hands clean. Blood washed down with the water, she watched it swirl down as it turned from angry red to pink to clear. A new wave of tears streamed down her face as she started trying to clean her jacket where he had gripped it and she had stuck her hands in the pockets. She then cleaned her jeans at the knees where she had knelt in his blood. Lastly she sat and scrubbed her shoes where they had stepped in the blood.

After she set the clothing aside to dry and sat in just her underwear and shirt, she cried again. His eyes were haunting her. He was begging her. He didn't care that she was exiled. He just didn't want to die.

Anna didn't know how long she sat like that with her back against the tub, crying, but that's how Elsa found her.

"Anna?" Her voice was filled with worry and panic. She knelt by the redhead's side and tried to see if anything was wrong. Anna sniffed and curled into Elsa's body. There were no more tears to fall and she felt tired.

"What happened?" Elsa asked as she held the girl close to her.

"I c…couldn't save him…h…he looked at me, begging for me to s…save him a…and I couldn't," Anna sobbed as she clung to the human.

"Couldn't save who sweetie?" Elsa asked as she stroked the girls' hair. Only then did Anna's mind come back to her. She cursed inwardly.

"Nightmare from something that happened a long time ago," Anna lied and she felt like she was going to throw up. Elsa just hummed and rocked the girl back and forth.

"It's okay, every things okay now," she whispered and Anna wished it was. She'd have to talk with Eugene and see what he knows.

"Why are your cloths wet?" Elsa asked and Anna rubbed her eyes.

"I was washing the blood away," she whispered, looking away. Elsa didn't question further.

"I bet you must be tired now, let's get you back to bed," Elsa whispered and helped the girl back to her room. She tucked her in and Anna looked up to her.

"I'm sorry I've been nothing but trouble," she said softly and Elsa smiled kindly as she stroked a lose strand of hair in behind her ear. She was leaning slightly over the redhead, due to her tucking her in.

"You just need some place safe to think," Elsa said sweetly before kissing the girls forehead.

"I'll see you after school," Elsa said before leaving. Anna blushed slightly as she snuggled deeper into the covers. The feel of the girl's soft lips on her skin was making her heart beat irregularly. Anna pulled the covers over her face and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Attempted rape.

_The clash of swords filled the marble halls. There was a grunt and the shuffling of sandals on polished surface. The young redhead was now a teenager. She huffed as sweat dripped down her body, her robes and hair clinging to her. Her muscles shivering as her sword shook from exhaustion._

_"Don't tell me you're tired already Anna," Michael smirked. The man didn't have a single sign of fatigue in him. It made Anna angry. She grits her teeth and widens her stance, her shaking stops._

_"Maybe you're the one getting tired old man," she says, smiling. Her lungs were burning and everything hurt, but she wouldn't let him know that._

_"Then show me you can still fight," his smile faded as he moved to her once more. Their swords clashed again and again. Anna could feel herself weakening with every confrontation. Her foot slipped making her stumble forward just as Michael's sword came at her._

_Anna screamed and dropped to the marble floor as she clutched her cheek. Blood was seeping through her fingers and dripping to the floor._

Anna awoke with a start as her hand instinctively went to her cheek. It had bled so much and left a faint scar, slicing a few of her freckles in half. You could barely see it, but it was there.

After calming herself and looking outside she saw the sun was high. If her internal clock was correct, Elsa would be leaving school in a few hours. She could talk with Eugene some before waiting for the human. She got up and pulled on some of the cloths Elsa had given her. They fit perfectly and were comfortable. She placed Elsa's scarf around her neck and nuzzled the soft fabric. It still smelt like her.

She set out soon to go find Eugene. It didn't take her long before _he_ found _her_. It seemed like he popped up from nowhere, making Anna stumble and curse in fright.

"Eugene, for fuck sake, please don't do that!" She hissed and he laughed.

"Man, I can't get over you cursing!" He smiled and she rolled her eyes. When he got a good look at her he frowned.

"Red you look like shit, what happened?" He asked concerned.

"There was another murder last night, I…I saw him die," Anna said softly wrapping her arms around her waist. Eugene's eyes softened and he wrapped her up in a hug. His scruffy wings wrapped around her gently.

"I'm sorry you had to see that red," he whispered. Anna sniffed and squared her shoulders.

"Crying won't help. Did you get any information?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, no one knows anything, either that or they don't want to tell me," he said frowning.

"Well, look at you, I wouldn't exactly tell you anything either," Anna smirked and Eugene gasped with a hand over his heart.

"I will have you know, that I chose to look like this so others don't come looking for trouble," he sniffed and looked away, his arms over his chest and his eyes closed.

"Eugene, even as a pure angel, your wings were never up to par," Anna said and he pouted.

"Can we ignore my wings?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure. Tell me, where is the sinners' paradise around here?" Anna asked and his eyes widened.

"The what now?"

"You know, where all the fallen and unclean go?" She tried again.

"Oh! It's a bar just outside of town, they don't let humans in," he said and she nodded.

"Can we go there one night? I don't want to make Elsa worry if we go during the day," she asked and he looked to her.

"You really like her don't you?" He asked and she frowned.

"She's human. I need to care for humans. I was trained to protect them," she said and he smiled.

"No you were trained to defeat demons. Even ones inside humans. That's why you can see aura's so well," he said and Anna shook her head.

"How do you know that?"

"I know things, I'm sneaky. I also heard things I shouldn't. Why do you think I got banned just for stealing and not given a chance to redeem myself?" He asked.

Anna frowns as her eyes search for answers in the gravel. Storm clouds drew above them as Eugene looked up. Their feathers ruffled, a few falling out of Eugene's wings.

"You were supposed to be the Archangel that dealt with possession. All the more humans are being possessed and sure, their priests can get them exorcised, but with difficulty and most hosts end up dying," he explained and Anna looked to him, confusion in her eyes.

"Maybe angels aren't as pure as one would like to believe," he smiled sadly. Anna shook her head and stepped away.

"No, no I don't believe you. You fallen angels lie! That's what you do! Pure angels they don't…they don't lie! It's not allowed!" Anna was gripping her head shaking it. She didn't want to believe it. They had told her she was to just protect humans. They told her she was going to be a warrior for Michael's army. That she was to serve under him, not alongside all seven archangels and become an eighth. They made the rules clear to her.

_You cannot lie._

_You cannot harm the innocent._

_You must serve only one God._

_You cannot lay with another._

_You may not use His name as a curse, nor may you curse._

_You may not take that which is not yours._

She listed the rules, a mantra she was to say every day. She cursed now, but only because she had no other way to release her anger. She believed those rules.

_You may not speak ill of others._

_You must be generous._

_You must be honest._

_You must be kind._

She tried to be the perfect angel even now. She knew she messed up. She knew she deserved being exiled. She trusted their judgment.

"Anna," Eugene said softly and she looked to him. His eyes told her he truly was sorry.

"Anna, what's wrong?" Her head snapped to the sound of Elsa's voice. She didn't even realize they had walked to the school, nor that the time had passed considerably.

"Red's fine she just heard some news that made her question a few things, say where's Rapunzel?" Eugene asked.

"She's at art class," Elsa said not looking away from Anna. He said something about going to go look for her, leaving the two alone. The redhead of the two frowned as she saw Elsa's aura flicker and dim slightly before returning to its vibrant self.

"Don't worry about me, I'm just in denial. Did anything happen at school today?" Anna asked and Elsa blushed slightly.

"Well this one guy, he…asked me out," Elsa said as she bit her lip. Anna's eyes widened and she blinked. Something inside her grew hot and she felt her hands clench. Her feathers started puffing up.

"And what did you say?" She asked, trying not to grit her teeth.

"I said yes, but only because Rapunzel encouraged me," Elsa smiled and Anna felt the anger that was welling inside her just disappear. She felt nothing. Her muscles had gone slack. Her mind was now blank. The wind ruffled her feathers.

"Oh, that's…as long as you're happy," she said finally and Elsa nodded. They had started walking.

"It's tomorrow night after school, seeing as its Friday then and he has sport to practice on Saturday," she said and all Anna could do was nod. Elsa talked about the guy, but Anna couldn't bring herself to care enough to listen. They eventually reached the house and after dinner she excused herself to her room, claiming that she felt ill from all the rain.

While she waited for everyone to go to sleep she tried her best to check her feathers. Usually she would have someone care for them. She neatened them as best she could, but knew the weather would just mess them up again. She was just glad her feathers didn't fall out like Eugene's.

It wasn't raining, but the clouds were still covering the sky and were still dark. Anna just let the wind breeze over her face as she stared out the window. With a heavy sigh she started climbing out, her wings flapping to keep her from falling. Her eyes caught Elsa's window from her room beside her. It was slightly open and she could see the wind bellowing the curtains. She shimmied over to close it so the girl wouldn't catch a cold.

Once at the girl's window, she couldn't help but look inside. She saw Elsa's figure lying on her bed.

_Just a closer peak wouldn't be so bad._

She opened the window more and climbed inside. There Elsa lay, sleeping, the look of utter bliss on her face. Anna couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

This girl didn't have to fear becoming what she hated most. This girl didn't have to deal with the wrath of God. Elsa didn't have to deal with demons and fallen angels. Heck she didn't even have to believe in any of these things. She could do and be whatever she wanted.

Anna wished it were that easy. She blinked as she felt something leave her. Looking down she saw one of her grey feathers on the ground. After picking it up she set it on the nightstand beside the sleeping blonde. With a sigh Anna left and closed her window.

She didn't roam very far before being shoved into the side of a building. Strong hands gripped her wings as a body pressed into hers.

"Looky what I found," I gruff voice said behind her and she could feel drool dripping onto her shoulder as a tongue curled around her jaw line.

"A play thing for little old me," it chuckled and threw her against a dumpster. Her wings flapped as pain shot through her back. Her vision swam as she looked up to see a fat pig looking demon clomping towards her. Black fur covered his body from the waist down; the rest of his skin was the color of dried blood.

He snorted through his pig snout and licked his drooling lips. Anna tried to stand up, but pain was still pulsing through her. He gripped her throat and pressed her up against a wall again. She gasped for breath as she tried clawing at his hand while his other pulled down her pants making the button pop and the zipper strip. Anna whimpered and tried flapping her wings, but pain just shot through them.

"Whimper all you want birdie," he snarled and Anna could feel tears streak down her face by now. This is not what she wanted. She felt something press against her underwear and that made her panic. That just made what was happening all the more real. She screamed and light erupted form her.

The pig demon stumbled back as he shielded his eyes. Anna grabbed the nearest thing she could, which was a broken beer bottle. She used it to slash at the creature's fat belly making him squeal in pain before lodging the sharp jagged under side into his eye. As he was squealing like the pig he was and grabbing at his wounds. Anna ran as fast as she could after pulling her pants back on.

After making it back to the house Anna jumped up and flapped into her room. She stripped out her cloths and pulled new ones on. Tears were still trailing down her cheeks. She paced her room for a bit. She didn't feel safe, she needed comfort. Not thinking clearly she walked out to Elsa's door and knocked.

Elsa must have been a lighter sleeper than she thought, because the girl opened the door with in the minute. The blonde was rubbing her eyes and yawning and all Anna could do was hug the girl. She just clung to her for dear life as she cried. Elsa closed her door and sat down on her bed with the crying redhead.

"Anna what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" She asked, sleep far from her mind. All Anna could do was cling to her more as she cried into the girl's chest. Elsa just stroked her hair and back trying to calm her down. This girl was really damaged and needed so much help.

They eventually lay down on the bed as Anna curled into Elsa. The crying subsided, leaving sniffles and the occasional hiccup. Elsa just hummed as she held her. They eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_There were screams of pain and anger ringing throughout the dusty field. Swords were clashing and some drew blood and others feathers. Anna was panting as she withdrew her sword from a demon. Sweat was covering her body along with dirt and blood. Her white robes no longer white, but stained. She wasn't much older this time._

_A shriek behind her made her turn just in time to clash swords with another demon. She snarled, baring her teeth to the creature before pushing it away and swinging her sword to slash its throat._

_She could see other angels around her battling too, but they looked more ready for this than her. They wore golden and silver armour. Her robes were not equipped for this. Yet she was already considerably better than some soldiers._

_"Anna! What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the pantheon!" Michael scolds her as he pulls her to him. His spear covered in demon blood and so was his armour._

_"I wanted to help!" She yells over the sounds of battle._

_"You're not ready for this!" He scolds again._

_"I am so ready for this Michael! I've lasted this long haven't I? And look! No wounds!" She yells again and he pushes her in the direction of the still arriving reinforcements._

_"Get back to the gates! Stay there!" He snarls and shoves her again. She tries to protest, but he turns his flaming eyes on her and she tisks before taking to the skies._

Anna awoke to an empty bed. She could hear a shower running in the otherwise quiet house. Her eyes were caste down as she sat up, swinging her legs over the side. She just sat like that, her hands at her side, her hair falling over her shoulders in their signature braids. She felt utterly dead inside.

"Oh, Anna, you're awake," Elsa said as she entered her room, a towel wrapped tightly around her body. Anna looked up and saw those brilliant blues, wet platinum blond hair sleeked back with a few droplets still dripping.

"I'm sorry, I'll let you get dressed," Anna whispered, her mouth dry and her cheeks slightly pink. She stood and walked past the human. Elsa's breath hitched as she felt something soft brush past her. Her grip loosened on her towel and Anna kept herself from whimpering as more of Elsa's back got exposed. Elsa watched the girl leave before closing her door and getting ready for school.

Anna didn't go to breakfast. Rather opting to stay in her room for the day. The silence of the house was calming. All she did was sitting on her bed and hugging her knees to her chest with her wings wrapped around herself. The only time she moved was when she heard Elsa come home. The girl's footsteps climbed the stairs before stopping by Anna's still closed door.

There was a gentle knock before Elsa opened the door. She peaked inside and Anna thought it best to look to her.

"I um, didn't see you after school and Eugene was asking where you were. Are you okay Anna?" Elsa asked as she walked closer to the redhead.

"I'm fine," was her automatic response. Elsa didn't seem to believe her, but she didn't push.

"You should get ready for your date," Anna said as she stood up. She stretched and Elsa flinched at all the cracking and popping that accompanied the activity.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Eugene," the redhead said as she gave a forced smile before walking out. She greeted Elsa's parents politely before heading out. She wasn't really looking for Eugene, but she needed the excuse.

Anna soon found herself in front the church. The architecture was still mesmerising her. She looked down to the faint glowing line that showed her were the holy land started and ended. Unease and discomfort ran through her as she hovered her foot over the line. Her feathers stood on end and she gave a heavy sigh, removing her foot.

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

Anna looked to Eugene as he stands beside her.

"More like discomfort," she whispered.

"Oh yea, you're a grey area," he smiles to her and she rolls her eyes. They stare at the structure for a few more silent minutes.

"I'm getting kinda hungry, wane go grab a bite to eat?" The man asked and Anna nodded. She wasn't really hungry, but she could do with the extra distraction. They started walking.

"Didn't see you today," he simply said as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Ran into trouble last night," she simply replied. If there was one person she could really talk to it was Eugene, strangely.

"Yea I heard a demon got cut real bad," he said, but didn't ask her about it. Anna knew that's all that needed to be said between the two for him to understand. They got to a small café and take a seat by the window. Eugene orders them some hot chocolate and sandwiches.

"Elsa was a bit upset that you weren't there this afternoon to get her from school," he said as he munched on a perfectly made triangle.

"I just needed time to think," Anna said as she nibbled on her own triangle. She stared out the window as they ate. The streets were getting busy as people started going out now that it was weekend. Her eyes roamed over every happy looking human till she saw two pensive looking none humans.

"Shit, Eugene, hide your wings," she whispered harshly as she hid hers. He blinked till she pointed to the cop angels and he hid his hastily.

"Those the ones investigating the murders?" He asked in a whisper and she nodded. Her eyes never left them as they talked to a few fallen angels and demons.

"Must be getting desperate if their actually asking the fallen and unclean," Eugene said before drinking his hot chocolate.

"Yea, but it's understandable. If it is like you say that no one is taking credit, then they wouldn't know either. So they have to ask everyone and everything," Anna said. She saw them walk to the church before drinking her own hot coco.

They finished eating and drinking and as Eugene was paying he turned to the redhead.

"Hey, wane go spy on Elsa and her date?" He asked smirking and she blinked up to him.

"We shouldn't," she trailed off, her eyes looking down as she buried her nose into Elsa's scarf. The girls scent was intoxicating.

"Okay, well we can just go and make sure he's good and doesn't have ill intentions," he smiled as he nudged her with his elbow. Anna looked up to him with a sparkle in her eyes and she nodded with an affirmative hum. He chuckled as they started walking. Eugene led the way as he had actually thought to ask the girl where the date was going to be.

Once they arrived at the place they looked into the big glass window. They easily spot the blonde. Anna's eyes widened at seeing the huge blonde boy the girl was sitting with. She felt extra small just looking at him. He reminded her slightly of Michael and she didn't like that one bit. She saw his aura; it was dim and not as white as Elsa's.

Eugene saw the girls eyes turn from surprise to irritation. He knew the angel was developing feelings for the human. He too was falling for said human's friend.

"I don't like him," Anna said softly as her hands clenched.

"Because he's bad or because you wish it was you she was having a date with?" Eugene asked and Anna's shoulders went slack. He eyed her stature then looked back to the two humans.

"You wish it was you she was laughing at right? Who she got all dressed up for? Gave you all her undivided attention?" Eugene said softly as they watched and Anna's shoulders started to shiver slightly.

"I wish…I," Anna bit her lip and she wrapped her arms around herself. She could feel Eugene's wing wrap around her.

"You wish you were important to her," he said softly and she nodded slightly. They just stood there for a few minutes before Eugene perked up.

"Oh shit, their done and heading out, let's go!" He said and pushed on Anna's shoulders. They didn't take one step before bumping into what felt like a brick wall.

"Anna?" They blinked and looked up. Anna's wings twitched and her feathers puffed up; out of fear or anger she didn't exactly know. A distinct sound of the door to the restaurant opens.

"Anna? Who's this?" Elsa asked as she saw the girl staring up to the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Eugene was cowering behind the redhead and once Elsa walked closer he moved to stand behind her too.

"Michael," Anna whispered before her surprise turned into anger.

"Of course you'd be here. Should have known where there were trouble you'd be close behind it," the man sneered.

"Hey, show some respect," Elsa said sternly.

"Silence!" Michael scolded her and she closed her mouth and took a step back. Anna flared her wings open.

"Don't talk to her like that! Don't ever talk to my friends like that," she growled and he glared at her.

"Breaking the rules as usual, I should have known. They were too lenient on you," he grumbled.

"Get out of my sight Michael before I'm forced to get physical," Anna growled and he blinked to her. His wings popped open, crossing over his head and blocking the dying sun.

"You dare talk to me like that?" He almost spat.

"Careful Michael, you don't want to seem self-righteous now do you?" Anna tisked at him and he gave a grunt as he folded his wings again. His sneer disappeared and he just huffed.

"Look at you Anna, you used to be the one everyone looked up to. Now you're just a filthy little _dyke_," he said as he stroked her chin. Anna slapped his hand away.

"What I am or am not does not concern you anymore Michael. You're just angry because you fucked up," Anna said as she dropped her wings.

"You're not worth getting angry over," he whispered. Anna blinked and took a step back.

"You mean nothing to us now Anna. You were just a mistake," he said and walked past her. Anna couldn't respond. She didn't know how to respond. It was like her emotions overwhelmed her to the point that her brain malfunctioned.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked as she rested her hand on the redheads arm. Anna blinked and looked to the blonde.

"I…I don't know," she said honestly and Eugene stood in front of them.

"Man, Michael is still as scary as ever. Forget about him red," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Who is this Michael guy anyway?" Elsa asked and Anna just looked to her.

"Archangel," Eugene said and Anna shot him a look.

"Archangel? Like your last name? Is he your brother?" Elsa asked and Anna shook her head.

"Father?" Elsa didn't think that would be true either, he looked too young. Anna shook her head again.

"H…husband?" Elsa stammered a little. Again, Anna shook her head.

"He was more like a mentor; he taught me everything I know about fighting. I'll explain things later, I need time to process," Anna said and Elsa nodded as she turned to her date. He was looking a little confused.

"Thank you for the dinner Kristoff, I will see you at school on Monday and have fun at practice," Elsa smiled to him. He rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

"Thanks Elsa it was really good, maybe we can do it again sometime?" He smiled and she just gave a nod before they turned away from the other. Eugene cleared his throat.

"Well, guess I'll be going too. Enjoy your night ladies," he winked to them then scurried off. Elsa and Anna started walking back home.

"So, um, your date went well?" Anna asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"It was nice, but…I don't know…felt more like a friendly thing than a romantic thing. Must be because it was my first date, but I don't think I like him like that," Elsa explained and Anna relaxed. Both girls just enjoyed the cold breeze that blew through them as it got darker and the clouds grew heavier.

"Listen, Elsa, about what he said…calling me a dyke," Anna started as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it Anna," Elsa smiled to her and the redheads heart thumped in her throat. The blonde was really beautiful when she smiled.

"But…but it's wrong. Liking the same gender it's…I was told it was wrong," Anna said as she looked down burying her nose in the scarf. She felt Elsa hook her arm into her elbow.

"I believe love is love," Elsa said as she hummed and Anna blinked. After the blondes words sank in she felt her cheeks redden.

Once at home the two girls decided to watch a movie while Elsa's parents were busy at the church. Anna picked a movie as Elsa brought them a blanket and some popcorn with drinks.

"What did you pick?" Elsa asked as she sat next to the redhead.

"Something called 'What happens in Vegas'?" Anna said as she settled in next to the blonde.

"Oh I like that movie, Cameron Diaz is amazing," she smiled and Anna felt happy that she made a good choice. As the movie progressed Anna felt Elsa lean into her more and more. She bit her lip and maneuvered her wing to wrap around the girl to hold her closer. Elsa was too tired to notice the soft, warm pressure around her. She snuggled deeper into the redhead and eventually fell asleep.

Anna watched the movie till it was done and she agreed it was a good movie. She gave a slight chuckle and carried the blonde to bed. Anna stroked the blonde's cheek and smiled before kissing her forehead. Elsa let out a soft content sigh. With a smile Anna headed to her own bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sandal_ _ feet shuffled through clouds as a woman with black hair made her way to the pantheon. There she found the angel she was looking for, busy cleaning her sword. She giggled and sat beside the girl._

_"Hey Anna, I've been looking for you," the woman said and Anna smiled to her. Her eyes twinkling a brilliant teal blue. Ever since her freckles darkened after her growing stopped they brought the color of her eyes out beautifully._

_"I've been here the whole time," she smiles and the woman giggled again. She rested her head on Anna's shoulder. Both girls looked out over the clouds. After a few moments the woman sat back up and touched the redheads bear arms._

_"Wow, you've really defined yourself as of late," she purred and Anna blushed slightly._

_"Yea well Michael has been training me harder," Anna chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. Anna swallowed thickly as the woman looked up to her. Her grey eyes shimmering and swirling with something Anna had never seen before. Their wings slowly opened and Anna shivered at how soft the woman's feathers were against hers. Anna felt the woman stroke her cheek as she moved her face closer. Their lips were a hairs width apart and they could feel the others breathe on their lips. Anna let out a shaky breath as their eyes started to close. A name slipped from Anna's lips._

_"Azrael…"_

Anna's eyes snapped open as she blushed heavily. She could see the angel's bright grey eyes still staring at her from the dark ceiling above. Her heart was racing and her chest was heaving from her panting. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly and she could feel a slight sheen of sweat covering her. She felt weird. She felt unnaturally warm.

Anna closed her eyes and groaned. She wanted that woman out of her mind. With a heavy sigh she opened them again and this time she saw soft ice blue eyes. She smiled and felt herself relax.

That's better.

Anna sat up suddenly as she heard a noise come from Elsa's room. Her internal clock said it was near midnight. She sprung out of bed and made her way to the girl's bedroom. She feared it might be an intruder or maybe the girl hurt herself.

A soft curse left the room and Anna ripped the door open to confront the intruder. There was no one there. Anna started to blush as she saw Elsa sporting her own wild blush as she was covering herself with her covers. Anna felt her wings puff and spring open hitting the door making it close.

"Um, I ah, sorry for interrupting-wait what are you doing?" Anna asked as she tilted her head. She saw the blonde's aura flicker rapidly.

"I mean I know I walked in on something embarrassing and I should be leaving, but I'm having a hard time thinking about what you're doing," Anna explained. Elsa just kept blushing as she wrapped the sheets around her seemingly naked body.

"W-well to be honest I was…touching myself?" Her answer came out as a question and Anna frowned more.

"Touching yourself?" Anna asked and Elsa sighed burying her face into her hands.

"Ever heard of masturbation?" she grumbles.

"I thought only men did that," Anna frowns, she was confused. Elsa groaned and tried looking anywhere but at Anna.

"How does a girl masturbate?" She asks and Elsa's face reddens even more. The blonde pulls her sheets up and covers her face. Anna fidgets with her hands and flaps her wings, trying to get them to lie back down.

"Anna, I…don't think this is a conversation I can have with you, it's too embarrassing," Elsa mumbles into the covers and the redhead nods.

"I understand, sorry, um…carry on?" The angel shrugs and closes the girl's door as she steps out. Anna thinks that, even though this was awkward, it was better than the human being in trouble. She heads back to her room and sits on the bed. Her body is humming and her feathers are ruffled. She jumps up and heads out the window. She needed cold, fresh, air.

Anna didn't know where her feet where taking her, but that didn't matter. As long as her mind had time to shift to other things. Even if she had to will it to something else. It didn't take her much to think of something.

_Michael._

Anna wondered what he was doing here. The first thing to spring to mind was the murders. But why involve an archangel? Unless they were starting to piece together who or what was doing it. Anna's feathers bristled and she stopped walking. Her head lifted from the ground and her breath hitched.

A demon of sorts was standing at the corner of the side walk. Its body shrouded in dark mist and its eyes blood red. Her feathers stood on end as she recalled seeing the thing flee from that guardian angel. She slowly moved one foot back, ready to run if need be. She didn't have weapons, she was forced to leave her sword behind and she doubted her firsts would do much damage.

Her brain wrecked itself to try and think what type of demon it was, or at the very least what to classify it as. She's never seen anything like it; the mist was obstructing its solute.

She took another step back but this time it reacted. It lunged towards her. Its form taking on that of a jackal. Its teeth bared as its claws stretched out to her. Anna spun on her heel and bolted down the street. It was gaining fast and Anna understood why the other angels were taken down so easily. They couldn't out run it.

Anna skidded around a corner and the demon stumbled a little, not knowing that she would turn so fast. She couldn't laugh, it was still gaining. It was no surprise when it managed to pounce her to the ground. Anna's teeth snapped together as her chin made contact with the gravel. Pain shot through her, but she managed to move onto her back and grip the beast's jaws before it could bite into her.

She could feel fur under her fingertips, but the demons drool was distracting her. It was disgusting and was making her grip slip. It growled and pressed harder as it tried to close its jaws and bite her fingers. Anna's muscles were starting to cramp from the force of keeping the beasts jaws open. Its claws were digging into her wings and it stung. Its red eyes bore into her like fire.

Anna managed to move her legs in under the beast and kicked making it vault over her head. She sprung to her feet and took up a defensive stance. A frown worked onto her face as the demon stood and chuckled darkly. It started clapping its hands and shaking its head.

"My, my, my, you are a treat," it said in a deep growling voice. Its eyes roamed over her before it opened its arms in an invitation or rather like he was addressing a crowed.

"Anna the Exiled, such a shame really, you would have made a fine Archangel," the demon smiled before resting its hands on its hips.

"Who are you?" Anna huffed, not letting up her stance.

"Where's the fun in saying? You're the first one to actually be a challenge. Granted I'm not after you or your kind," he sighed and looked to the sky.

"Why are you killing guardians?" Anna asked as she clenched her fists tighter.

"For their Halos of course and a little for the challenge, so far, I am disappointed though," it shook its head.

"Halos? What does a demon need with Halos?" Anna asked and it tilted its head.

"Halos, my dear exiled one, are made from pure light," it started and held its hand out. A Halo was floating in its palm.

"But if corrupted just a little," it continued and a wisp of its mist curled around it and the shining golden circlet turned black. Anna's brain couldn't comprehend its darkness; it was like staring into a void. She blinked and shook her head. She watched it throw the black Halo to her. Her mind couldn't react and it settled above her head.

Anna immediately dropped to the ground and screamed in pain. She could feel fire coursing through her soul and out the corners of her eyes she saw her wings start to turn dark. It looked like they were bleeding darkness.

"It corrupts the divine and strengthens the corrupted," it laughed and Anna clawed at her head as she continued screaming. Her wings spread and her hands clawed at the gravel under her. Her body was trembling and her head snapped up to the demon.

Blackness was spreading to engulf her teal eyes. Sinister visions were assaulting her mind, things ranging from torture to murder. It showed her laughing as the world burned, her friend's dead around her. Her wings were black as her mouth showed fangs. Her hair looked like fire as she was covered in blood. She saw herself grip platinum blonde hair and tug the human up to stand with one hand and in her other she held her sword, dripping with blood. At the flash of terrified ice blue eyes Anna managed to grip the halo above her head and rip it off. She flung it to the side.

The demon stopped laughing as it stared at her in shock. Anna panted as she felt her senses come back to her. Her wings flapped to rid it off the ink that covered it before unfolding to their full potential. The darkness in her eyes retreated to reveal angry teal.

"You're stronger than you look," the demon breathed, "as expected from a trained Archangel. No matter, you will be weaker in the future and you will be part of the unclean. I will personally see to it," the demon laughed and the mist disappeared into thin air.

Anna sighed and dropped to the ground as her muscles relaxed. She hurt all over and the images still lingered in her mind. She whimpered and curled up in the middle of the park. For how long she didn't know, but long enough for the ground to be uncomfortable. Standing and stretching her wings she saw that the corrupted Halo had disappeared from where she had thrown it.

Good, she didn't want to deal with that, nor come close to one ever again. A sigh escaped her. She knew she'd have to deal with one again. It was inevitable. She just needed to find out more about this demon. At least now she was a step closer than the others and she could give Eugene more to work with. Right now, though, Anna was tired and she wanted to curl up on her soft and warm bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Anna? Wake up sleepy head, it's well past morning," a sweet voice rang through the redhead's ears. She grumbled and nuzzled deeper into her blankets. There was a soft giggle before her shoulder was gently shaken.

"Come on Anna, I have a fun day planned for us," the voice said and Anna yawned as she stretched. Why was she so tired? Had that corruption seep her energy that much?

"I'm up, I'm up," Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her wings felt heavy against her back and it took several extra minutes for her eyes to blink open. A smile worked its way slowly onto her face at seeing Elsa. The blonde was smiling softly at her with a slightly tilted head. Her eyes were twinkling as she stroked her fingers through her lush platinum hair that was over her shoulder.

"You're beautiful," Anna said and her hands slapped over her mouth. Elsa just blushed slightly and tried to hide her smile.

"Thank you, now come on lazy bones, it's nearly 12 pm," Elsa giggled and pulled on the girl's hand. Anna chuckled and got up.

"Yea, yea, let me just grab a quick shower," Anna said. She really enjoyed the warm water on her skin even if she didn't need it to stay clean. True to her word though, she did shower quickly before dressing into some black jeans and a green t-shirt.

"What?" Anna asked as she saw the blonde look at the shirt while Anna pulled on her jacket.

"I don't remember why I even bought a green shirt, it's not even my color," she said and Anna just chuckled.

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" She tried and Elsa smiled as she nodded.

"So, what's this about a fun day?" Anna smiled and Elsa bit her lip as she tried her best to control her excitement.

"Well the weather should be clear all day and I have been dying to go ice skating, but I don't like going at night, too dangerous and too many people, so I thought we could go grab some lunch at Tiana's then take a nice walk to the rink, then after that come back home and snug-uh, enjoy another movie together," Elsa said before clearing her throat at the almost slip of the tongue near the end. Anna did catch it, but chose to spare the girl.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk that much," Anna smiled and Elsa blushed slightly.

"I'm just really excited," she whispered as she looked down. Anna placed a hand on the taller girl's shoulder gently.

"It all sounds amazing," the redhead said softly and Elsa gave her a shy smile.

Tiana's was rather busy, but they managed to snag a table at the back near the kitchen. Anna still felt tired, her muscles still acing. Her hand kept going to her head, expecting to touch the halo, but end up scratching at her head to hide her odd behavior.

Elsa did narrow her eyes when Anna did it for the third time, but decided to not question her. The blonde just smiled as she removed her sweater, sitting so close to the kitchen was rather warm and the cold never really bothered her as much.

Anna's eyes followed Elsa's actions and sucked in a breath as the girls off the shoulders shirt was revealed. Flashes of the night before, seeing the girl nearly in the nude, assaulted her brain. What was wrong with her?

"You disappeared last night after you were in my room," Elsa simply said as she sipped her tea. Anna remembered to breath and blinked her eyes.

"Oh, ah, yea I needed to get some fresh air so I went for a walk," Anna said looking away. Elsa tilted her head.

"I didn't hear the front door open," she said. Anna bit her lip and nodded.

"Yea, I didn't want to wake anyone so I climbed out the window," she said softly.

"Anna we're on the second floor," Elsa said as she looked to her. Anna bit her tongue and looked the girl straight in her eyes. Ice blue swirling with something the redhead could not place.

"Let's talk about what you did last night, not very chaste I'd say," Anna said looking down to her fork and knife. Elsa's face instantly went red.

"I have needs as much as the next person," she whispers. The girl's aura was flickering rapidly like a dying flame. It disappeared briefly before returning and shining brighter than before.

_Weird._

Food interrupts them and the air is left heavy. Halfway through her meal Elsa speaks making Anna's attention snap back into reality.

"Who is your favorite Archangel?" Elsa asks and Anna frowns.

"Strange question," the redhead says and Elsa giggles.

"Sorry, it's just that the other day you asked about angels and then there was that Michael guy and I've been thinking a lot about them," Elsa explains and Anna nods.

"Well, they're all good in their field of expertise. Although I think Gabriel is a bit full of himself and Ariel is a bit on the shy side. Raphael, for a healer is super sarcastic. Jophiel is a little crazy, she hardly makes sense. Michael, I have no comment over. Chamuel is the best out of them because he's really relaxed and always positive, but if I had to choose a favorite I'd have to say Azrael," Anna says without much thought. When she's met with silence she realizes that she had been talking about them as if she knew them. Which she did, but Elsa didn't know that.

"Why Azrael? Isn't he the angel of death?" Elsa asked and Anna nearly laughed.

"Azrael isn't a he Elsa," Anna says as she chewed on her lip. She shouldn't have mentioned her. It hurt too much to think of her.

"Look can we not talk about the Archangels right now? It reminds me too much of home and it hurts," Anna whispers as she picks at what's left of her food.

"I'm sorry Anna. We can drop it for now, we should finish up anyway, don't want to get to the ice rink too late," Elsa smiles kindly and Anna feels relieved.

The walk to the ice rink was pleasant as the day was clear of clouds for a change. True to Elsa's word there weren't all that many humans, heck there were even a few fallen and unclean enjoying ice skating. Anna's feathers bristled slightly, but when they saw Anna they made sure to stay clear of her and even act on their best behavior.

_Strange._

Anna hummed to herself as she narrowed her eyes. She didn't have time for them. This was her and Elsa's day out. Besides, she was an exile; she wasn't expected to do anything. That thought made her smile and sit down beside Elsa as she had retrieved shoes for them both.

The blonde helped her strap into the slightly uncomfortable bladed shoes. The angel had observed a few that were skating and it didn't look that hard. What's the worst that could happen?

"Oh shit, oh crap, oh fuck!" Anna said as she first slipped forward then backward before almost going into a split. This was terrifying! The redhead clung to the human's arm as said human was laughing.

"It's not funny Elsa, I've never skated before!" Anna whined. Elsa just kept laughing. She on the other hand was a natural it seems. Anna watched in awe as the blonde let her cling to the railing before going off on her own to do a few tricks.

As Elsa stood a few feet away from her, smiling and her hands on her hips, Anna smiled back. Her legs stopped shaking and she pushed herself off the railing to basically collide with the taller girl. Elsa giggled and caught her, making them spin to keep from falling. Anna chuckled as her wings fluttered around to keep her in somewhat balance. She didn't want to use them much for fear of knock into someone.

"Oh, I see one of the guys from school flagging me, I'll be right back Anna," Elsa smiled and helped her to the edge. Anna watched her skate away before her attention dragged to one of the demons. He had goat like legs and small bat like wings that fluttered excitedly as a fallen angel tried to teach it to skate. Anna frowned. Her chest constricted and she felt…bad. Near them was another fallen angel, a girl this time and she was cheering them on and they were laughing. The demon's wings fluttered more as he managed to stand on his own.

This was the great evil she was trained to kill? They had desires like any other. They enjoyed simple fun too. She guesses that she never did get to see the unclean outside of battle and what she had been taught. Her eyes moved to look at her wings. She didn't fit anywhere.

With a heavy sigh she looked around for Elsa. It was hard seeing as people kept moving around her. She caught a glimpse of Elsa's platinum hair and smiled. She was talking to a taller guy with red hair much like hers. He seemed nice.

Anna's smile faltered as someone moved between them, blocking her view of the two. When she saw them again in the guy's spot stood the demon from last night. Anna could feel her heart pounding heavily as panic started to well. Another person moved to block her view and the human guy was back. They both turned to look to Anna and smiled. His smile looked more like a smirk.

_No, no, no. This can't be. What kind of demon can hide itself like a human from other divine or unclean?_

Anna blinked as a hand was waved in front her face. The man was gone and Elsa was looking to her with a frown. She could see the aura around Elsa flicker before shining as bright as ever.

"Who was that?" Anna asked her voice a little shaky.

"That was just Hans, he's in my class, real nice guy," Elsa smiled and Anna hummed. She didn't trust this Hans character. She had thought the demon from last night was some sort of high-ranking hell hound, but this level of deceit is...uncanny.

It wasn't uncommon for the unclean to pretend to be functional humans. It made it easier to corrupt humans, but if this demon was capable of killing guardians, why hide?

"Anna, you still with me?" Elsa asks and the redhead blinks. Elsa had her head tilted to the side. At seeing vacant teal eyes focus back on her she smiles.

"I'm going to start getting jealous at whatever is keeping your attention," Elsa says biting her lip.

"You have my full attention Elsa," Anna smiles and the blonde giggles. She tugs on the angel's hand and escorts her around the ice rink. This all seemed so normal compared to everything that's happened so far.

"Hey watch where your-oh!" Anna's attention moves to the person she managed to bump into. Elsa had left her to go help a kid that slipped and the redhead forgot to pay attention to her surroundings. The person that spoke quickly scrambled to help her friend stand.

It was the group she had spotted when they arrived. The demon looked terrified as he stood behind the two fallen angels. The girl had her arm stretched out to hold the other behind her.

"Forgive us Archangel, we're not causing any trouble we promise, please spare us," she said, her voice was trembling. Anna frowned, her wings weren't spread not was she carrying a weapon. Why were they scared of her?

"I'm not here to harm you and please, I don't carry that title," she says and shows them her wings. They flinch at first before staring at the grey colors.

"Anna everything okay?" Elsa asks as she slowly comes to a stop next to the redhead.

"Yea, I just accidentally bumped into them," Anna says and Elsa looks to the group.

"Forgive my friend Lucy, this is her first-time skating," Elsa smiles to them and they seem to relax.

"No worries this is Dante's first time too," the girl smiles before looking to her companions, "we should get going anyway, it's getting late," she adds and they nod.

"Take care and be careful, I'll see you three in school," Elsa says kindly.

"Sure thing Elsa, and again, sorry for any trouble," the girl says biting her lip. They hurriedly skate away. Anna watched as they use their wings to keep their friend from falling.

She felt bad for scaring them. They didn't seem all that bad.

"We should get going too Anna, I want to watch a movie before mom and dad get home," Elsa chuckled and pulled the redhead to the exit.

As they removed their skates Anna watched the fallen angels comfort their demon friend who looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. Was she really that scary?

_Wait, Elsa knows them?_

_What was happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is happening in deed...this is till where I have prepared chapters. Love to know ya'll's thoughts!


End file.
